I Will Never Give Up On You
by coathanger12
Summary: Aria is homeless with two kids to support, when a certain someone stumbles upon her. He lets her in to his house. Will the couple fall apart or make it through?
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't really get much out of Love in a way, It was kind of stupid. If you want me to continue I will but I think this one is much better. Please Review!**

**_-LB-_**

_Aria looks at the pregnancy test, positive. I rush of fear runs through her body. How is she going to tell Ezra. She is pregnant at 18? Did she ruin her life? Well she is about to go to college, so that will be a problem. She walks up and knocks on his wooden door. When Ezra answers she tells him "We need to talk, I don't think this is working anymore. I don't feel the magic between us. So I guess this is goodbye." With that Aria turns around, leaving Ezra heartbroken. This will be the last time she will ever see him. Or will it?_

**_-LB-_**

It is a cold day in New York City. A homeless women wraps up her children in her ratty blanket. "Shhh." She whispers, "Mommy just needs to get a job and we will be living in a place that has air conditioning" She mutters into their ears. She has a 10 year old girl and a 2 year old boy. They are wrapped in blankets after blanket. Soon a man walks by, rushing to get to work, when he stumbles over the homeless women's leg. The man was still heartbroken from when his soul mate left him ten years ago.

"Sorry." He mumbles. He looks up to see the most recognizable face. The girl thats beauty took his breath away every time. "Aria." He says speechless. Aria looks up to see the one and only "Ezra?" She asks him, also speechless.

Aria gets up to see a clearer view of him. "Uhh," He scratches the back of his neck. Looking at the girl who had brown curly hair and brown round eyes. Her facial complexion was almost identical to Aria but, she had something different. The only reason Ezra was pondering this was she looked about ten years old. That was very odd. "I think we need to talk," Aria notices Ezra looking at her daughter. "Yes, you can come to my place if you want." Ezra tells her. "Umm sure." Aria gathers up her children and puts her very few belongings behind the garbage can. Ezra leads the way while Aria puts her son on her hip and holds her daughters hand.

When they arrive the elevator zooms up to a nice apartment on the 16th floor. The apartment looks very modern. Aria notices some toys in the right corner. "The kids can go in this bedroom, there is some toys and stuff to play with." He motions for the kids to go in there and shuts the door. "Long time no see." He says with a hint of anger.

"Um yea, I lost my job about a year ago so thats why we look like this." She informs him.

"So what are your children's names?" He asks.

"Well there is Jaime and then the boy is Alex." She says. "Do you have a kid?" Aria blurts out.

"Yes, the mother and I divorced so I only get to see him once every 3 months. They live in Florida," He tells Aria.

"Thats a shame." Aria starts picking at her nails.

"Aria, we need to discuss something." Ezra says to Aria. "I might be wrong but, why does Jaime look a lot like you and me. Were you pregnant when you broke up with me?" Ezra asks her.

"Yes she's yours. I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want to put a burden on you." Aria holding back her tears.

"Aria, I would of been so happy. I'm sad because I missed 10 years of her life." He says softly and places his hand on Aria's. Aria smiles at him. "And Alex? What is his story?" Ezra asks.

"Well, I had a boyfriend about two years ago. He didn't seem to have a problem with kids. One day we didn't use protection. I didn't think it was a big deal, so I got pregnant. When I told him, he didn't take it to well. He kicked me out so I found a cheap apartment I could afford and lived there until he was born. I lost my job and the medical bills piled up because he was pre-me. We lived there until he was one, I couldn't afford the apartment anymore so we lived on the streets." Aria told him letting only a couple tears escape.

"Oh my gosh Aria, thats terrible." Ezra wraps her in his arms while Aria's head rests on his chest, thinking back to old memories. "Welcome to your new home." He tells her.

"What? I can't live here, I have no money." Aria lifts her head up.

"You might have no money, but you have my daughter." Ezra looks into her brown eyes leaning down and grasps Aria's lips in a passionate kiss. She wraps her hands around his neck clinging on to his lips. "I'm going to go get the kids." Aria says.

**_-LB-_**

"Jaime?" I knock lightly on the door. I find her sitting in a corner on the opposite side of the room.

"So I do have a father." She turns her head around with her long her down the back. Aria sighs, "Yes, Ezra is your biological father." Aria tells Jaime.

"Why did you let me go so long without a father?" Jaime asks.

"I left him when I was 18 to have you. He never knew you were alive until now." Aria tells the confused little girl.

"Ok." Jaime gets up from her spot. Jaime stares at her father then walks up and hugs him. "Dad" She says. Ezra is taken aback and hugs her back. When she releases she goes with Aria to take a shower and help bathe Alex. Ezra sits on the couch thinking what he is going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this and really wanted to update so I could jumpstart this story. Thanks for reading! **

Aria lay's on the bed in Ezra's apartment. Just 12 hours ago she was homeless freezing and cold. She was ashamed to have kids she couldn't support. Ezra was such a help to all of them. Aria wanted to repay him but how? She was the mother of his child. Isn't that what families do? Help each other out? The main question she was confused about was if she still had feelings for him. She did kiss him but what did that mean? Was it just for saying thank you or did she really mean it? Her thoughts were interrupted by the shrills of Alex crying. Each scream bounced off the wall until Aria got up and rocked him back and forth. She looked in Ezra's fridge for some real food so Alex could get used to it. He still was drinking her milk because Aria couldn't afford baby food.

Ezra entered the room. "Oh gosh. I'm so sorry I woke you. Alex was hungry." Aria said. "Aria, your acting like I'm a co-worker. We've known each other for years." Ezra went into his pantry and pulled out some baby carrot food and a high chair. "I have this for Jeremy when he comes and now for Alex." Ezra smiles at Aria. "Thank you so much Ezra!" Aria exclaims. She plops Alex into the high chair and starts feeding him the carrots. At first he was hesitant towards them but he soon grew to like them. After that she changed his diaper which was an art of toilet paper. "You know I have diapers." Ezra says standing in the doorway. Aria lets out a little shriek. "You scared me." Aria says. Ezra leans out and pulls the diapers out of the bag. "Here you go." He hands her one. "Thank you, I'm sure he will like real diapers for a change." She smiles. She goes to the room and lays him down in the Pack 'n' Play Ezra set up for him.

Aria comes out to thank Ezra for the food and diapers. When he grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to him. "You know your a really good mother." He mumbles into her ear then leans down and kisses her. He slips his tongue into her mouth exploring what he missed so much. "Can-I- sleep -with-you-tonight." Aria asks in between kisses. "Why did you even ask." Ezra asks as he picks up Aria while she lets out a squeal. He sets her down as she lays down next to his side. His arm wrapped safely around her waist, never letting go of her.

-LB-

Aria woke up in complete bliss when she woke up. It was the best sleep she ever had. Ezra had his arm still wrapped around her. She kissed his lips and got up to check on Alex and Jaime. Aria was thinking of enrolling Jaime into a better school since she wasn't homeless anymore, also her family needed new clothes. She looked in Ezra's closet to see if there was any clothes she could wear. She looked around and spotted a picture. It was them in his apartment 10 years ago. Wow was it really that long ago. Aria soon heard a scream from Alex. She sighed and walked towards him and reached down to get him up. Jaime was still asleep on the guest bed. Aria sat back down and positioned Alex for feeding. Since Alex was one year and six months she was weaning him off the milk. "Good morning beautiful." Ezra said as he walked in.

"Good morning Ez." I smile at him. "I know this is kind of rude but I was wondering if we could go to the store today and get some essentials. Like clothes, baby food, crib. All of that stuff." I ask.

"I would love to! By the way doesn't Jaime need to go to school?" Ezra asks.

"Also I need to enroll Jaime in a better school. I probably will have to homeschool her until she is caught up but she is very bright so I know she can manage." Aria tells Ezra.

"Ok baby." Ezra leans down to kiss Aria. Soon a sleepy Jaime walks in.

"Morning Mom, Dad." She says and plops on the couch.

"Jaime I'm going to go out with your dad to go shopping. Do you think you can take care of Alex for a couple of hours?" Aria asks their daughter.

"Yea sure." She says her eyes glued to the television she just turned on.

-LB-

Soon Aria and Ezra are ready for their shopping day. They arrive at target and look around. Soon their cart is filled with formula, baby food, diapers, a crib, clothes, and toiletries. They grab some toys and bedding and head out to the busy streets where they hail a cab and load all their stuff. They drop it off at the apartment and head out again.

Ezra takes hold of Aria's hand. She looks so beautiful in her new dress. "So where do you want to go for dinner?" Ezra asks her.

"I don't know." Aria tells him. So he leads her to La Quire a french vegan restaurant. When they are seated Ezra starts asking Aria question's.

"So where was Jaime born?" Ezra asks.

"Here. I had an apartment and a stable job. My parents though I was a slut after I got pregnant so I was kicked out. The girls were all visiting college's so I didn't have a chance to tell them were I went. So I had Jaime and was depressed for a while because all I saw in her face was you. Then I found Steven and well I got pregnant. He didn't care for me anymore so he kicked me out to. Then I lost my job as a waitress so I was homeless. My family found a nice alleyway and slept on the cold ground with a blanket. I got very little money from singing on the streets. It all went towards food and such. Then you found me. You were my lifesaver. So thank you." Aria lets out a huff after she told her whole life story.

"Aria, I love you. How could I leave you on the streets?" He smiles and puts his hand on mine.

After dinner Aria and Ezra stroll back to their apartment. Aria leans up to kiss him in the elevator. "Jaime we're home." I scream. "Mom, you need to feed Alex. He won't take the pears." Jaime groans. "Ok Jaime, go get ready for bed. Aria goes to Ezra's room and nurse Alex till he is asleep. Ezra walks through the door while I'm putting on my shirt. "You know I think I like you better without the shirt." Ezra winks at her. "Save it!" Aria tells him. She lays down Alex in his new crib and tucks in Jaime. "Goodnight sweetheart, thank you for watching Alex tonight." Aria leans down to kiss her forehead. "I love you Mom." Jaime tells Aria. Aria shuts off the lights and walks down to her and Ezra's bedroom. Aria takes of her dress so she is just in her undergarments when Ezra walks in and kisses her neck. "Your so beautiful Aria." He says in between kisses. Aria leans down and tugs his shirt off. Ezra's hands reach to unclasp her bra but she declines. "I don't think I'm ready Ezra. Not yet." She looks away. She is ready but her body isn't. "Ok," Ezra sighs and lets Aria snuggle up to his shirtless body. Aria looks up at Ezra and whispers "I love you so much."

**Please Review if you liked it. Or hated it. I don't care! Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this took like 70 months to update but I was tired of writing so I stopped and came back after season 4 started. I cried the first episode. It was awful. So ya. Enjoy.**

Aria helps Alex and Jaime gets their clothes on while Ezra makes their breakfast. When the dressed little family walks out Ezra smiles. "Good Morning beautiful." Ezra leans down and kisses Aria's cheek.

"Good Morning Handsome!" Aria smiles back at him.

"I'm sorry I have to go so early but work calls today. I will be back around six though." Ezra gets up and opens the door while he waves goodbye. Aria was planning on taking the kids to go shop for some toys to keep them entertained for the next week until she can get them enrolled for school. She has Alex on her hip while she holds Jaime's hand and walks out the door. While the three walk down the streets they bump into a girl with blonde hair. "Hanna!" Aria squeals when she sees the face of her best friend.

"Aria?!" Hanna looks down at the two children and ponders.

"Wow, long time no see. I've see you've gotten busy with Fitz." Hanna winks at her.

"Actually, only one is Fitz's." Aria takes Jaime's shoulders and points her out to Hanna.

"You can explain later." Hanna tells Aria. "I was just about to go shopping. You want to come?" Hanna says with her AD-HD kicking in.

"Sure! We were about to do that too!" Aria takes the children and leads them down the street.

-LB-

"Look how cute this one is!" Aria pulls a top from the rack while Hanna examines it.

"For your grandma! Here this one suits you way better!" Hanna gives Aria a blue shirt.

"Can we go look at shorts? I need a new pair." Aria says and picks up Alex while Jaime groans. They walk laughing through the aisle to find their shorts when they bump into a man.

"Sorry." Aria says and continues on. The man grabs her arm recognizing her.

"Aria Montgomery." The man says.

Aria's face goes pale. "Travis." She whispers out.

**_-LB-_**

_"Travis!" An excited Aria runs down to the living room and sits on her boyfriends lap. "Guess what!" Aria squeals. _

_"What?" Travis says. Aria holds up a white stick with the symbol + on it._

_"I'm pregnant!" Aria screams with delight._

_"What... No you can't be. I can't take care of a child right now." Travis sets down Aria on the couch. While he puts his forehead in his palms._

_"Travis... we're ready. It was just a matter of time before we got married." Aria's smile turns to a frown._

_"Yea but I don't want a stupid child! Gosh! Why would I ever want one!" Travis screams his frustration out._

_"Because it is a symbol of OUR love! I was left alone with Jaime so she is just a symbol of MY love! Don't leave me alone with our child." Aria desperate voice rings out. Travis walks to the bedroom pulls out a suit case or two and stuffs every belonging that Jaime and Aria have into them. "Travis don't do this! Don't leave us! Please!" Aria cries. _

_"No Aria. I don't want a burden on me at all times." Travis throws the bags at Aria and leads her to the door where he slams the door in Aria's tear stained face._

_-LB-_

"Wow long time no see! I see you had the baby." Travis reaches out to touch Alex's hand but Aria slaps it away.

"Don't you dare touch my son." Aria hisses at him.

"Don't you mean our son?" Travis gives her a wicked smile.

"You gave up the right to say that when you threw us out." Aria confidently stated.

"I can take that to court you know." Travis again flashed that wicked smile at Aria's face. "Or you could give me something I desperately want and need. If you know what I'm saying." Travis winked at Aria waiting for her to crumble.

"Hanna take the kids. Now." Hanna nodded and took Jaime and Alex downstairs.

"What do you think i'm going to do pay you with sex? Well think again." Aria whispered.

"Well if you really want to keep Alex... All i'm asking for is one or two little hookups." Travis smiles at her.

"I have a boyfriend now. Actually the father of Jaime." Aria tells him.

"He doesn't have to know. We could do it at my place." Travis replies "Here's my number." He slips his hand from Aria's chest to her hips then he slips his number into her pocket. "Remember to call me." Travis winks then walks away from a terrified Aria.

Aria couldn't lose Alex. She was with him since he was born now Travis was blackmailing her for dirty reasons. She needed to talk to Ezra.

Hanna walks up with a scared Jaime and confused Alex. "Mommy who was that?" Alex said.

"No one sweetie." Aria softly says.

"Lets go home Aria." Hanna leads the way while Aria points out the directions.

The kids get settled in their room while Hanna comforts Aria.

"Shhh sweetie its going to be ok. He will not force you to do anything. Ezra will protect you he won't let anything happen to you. He begged and begged me to tell him where you were when you left.

**_-LB-_**

Ezra walks into his bedroom to hang up his coat when he spots Aria curled in a ball laying on the bed. He walks over to spot her tear stained face. "Aria, whats wrong." Ezra's concerned voice rings out.

"He found me." Aria lets out a faint whisper.

"Who found you Aria? You're getting me worried."

"Travis, he wants me back."

"Aria, whose Travis?"

"The father of Alex... He is going to take him away if I don't hook up with him." Aria's cries get louder.

"Aria, you will never ever see him again. I promise. I will not let you get pregnant again from that useless piece of shit." Ezra's anger lets out.

"But Ez, he said he will take Alex. He will go to the court and take Alex."

"What does he have against you? You are the best loving mother I know." Ezra says to her.

"The court doesn't know that! Its just one night Ezra! Whats the harm?" Aria's voice rising to anger.

"You could end up with another of his babies Aria! Thats the harm!" Ezra puts his head in his hands and takes a breath. "Aria, I want to have a family with you! He just is using you. WE can get through this together!"

"Just because I moved in with you doesn't mean we're back together!" Aria screams at him.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Ezra screams back at her.

"THAT WAS A MISTAKE! This is all a mistake. I have to go." Aria leaves the room and before Ezra could catch her she was gone. Gone with his only daughter. And the only person he ever loved. Her.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since she left him. Aria left Ezra. Ezra was the most heartbroken he had been in a long time. He took off 5 days of work and was almost fired. He couldn't do it though. Love was a pain in the ass for him and it sucked. So finally he got up and sulked to work. Breathing heavy sighs of pain at his desk and barley focusing was all he did at work that day. Finally it was time to leave. As he was walking down the street his phone rang. He realized it was Ex-wife.

"Hi Lucy, whats up." He greeted.

"Hi Ezra, I'm having a girls weekend in New York so I was wondering if you could take care of Jeremy?" Lucy asks.

"Yea sure what weekend." Ezra asks. He couldn't refuse his own son.

"This weekend?" Lucy asks.

"Yep sure that works for me."

"Thank you so much! Bye!" Lucy hangs up the phone.

**_-LB-_**

Aria was with her family. In a little alley. Aria had noticed Jaime wasn't happy.

"Jaime, whats wrong?" Aria asks.

"Are you really asking me whats wrong? First of all, we had a nice home with my dad. And you blew it! Now we're back here. Alex is sick and you have nothing to help him. Gosh." Jaime turned around and wrapped her arms around her legs to preserve heat.

**_-LB-_**

Finally Friday, Ezra's son was coming today. He was slightly happier because he missed his daughter and wanted his son. He was walking down the street. Hearing slight concerning screaming. Probably another fight in the ghetto. He was walking closer to it though. He could make it out a little now.

"No stop, I can't do this." It sounded like a women.

"But you promised? A promise is a promise." That was a man.

Ezra walked toward it more to see what was going.

"Stop Stop!" He realized that was Aria.

"ARIA!" Ezra ran toward her to get this creep off of her. He punched him in the jaw and then gutted him in the stomach. He took Aria in his arms. She sobbed in his shirt while he held her close.

"Ezra, I'm so sorry I left you." She sobbed.

"Where are the kids?" Ezra asked.

"5 alley's over." Aria said.

Ezra took her hand and grabbed the kids. He headed back to apartment with his family. The arrived on the 16th floor and Ezra bathed the kids while Aria took a shower. As soon as the kids were out. He tucked them in because it was nearing 8:00 and they were exhausted. Jeremy would be arriving at 9:00. Then he sat on the couch.

"Ezra?" Aria sat next to him.

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry-" She was shut up by a kiss. A beautiful one. Aria lay her head on the pillow while Ezra was right next to her. She was in love. Aria reached her hands up Ezra's shirt while kissing him. The ring of the doorbell shut up their fantasy.

"Shit." Ezra pulled his shirt down.

"Ezra, whose there?" Aria asks.

"My son."

"Hi Lucy. Hey buddy." Ezra says.

"Dad!" Jeremy wraps his arms around his leg.

"Hey buddy." Ezra swoops him up.

"Ok I have to get going. I'll be here Sunday at 6:00. Bye!" With that Lucy is gone.

"Jer, this is Aria." Ezra introduces him.

"Hi Aria." He waves.

"Hi." Aria says back.

"You tired Jer?" Ezra asks. He nods.

"Ok tonight we are going to sleep on the couch because you bedroom is occupied. Ok?" Ezra says. He nods again.

"Why didn't you tell me your son was coming?" Aria shuts the door.

"Because I forgot! Look he's only here to Sunday!"

"Well I guess I'll look forward to meeting him more. Now where were we?" She smiles and places her lips on his and slowly kisses him. She starts to unbutton his shirt. She stares in awe. Placing her hands on his chest and bringing them down to his abdomen.

"Someone's been working out?" She gives him a seductive smile. He takes of her shirt while she reaches down to unzip his jeans. Soon they remain in their underclothes.

"Make love to me Ezra." She whispers while kissing his chest.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"You know we both need it." She whispers.

"Then it would be my honor." He swoops her up in his arms and carries her over to the bed while she giggles.

"I love you so much Ezra." She places her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise." He rolls on top of her.

**There it is chapter four. Yes its short but it needed MAJOR updating. So yea! Next chapter should be exciting! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra's arms were wrapped around Aria's small body. He was reminiscing about the events of last night. Even though they had already had sex on many occasions this time was special. It was a needed event. He missed there bodies so close together and their legs tangled in sheets. He missed them. They were a family. He knew Jeremy and Aria would get along fine. He didn't know why he married Lucy. She was a waste of time really. He did love her, but there love was never as strong as his and Aria's. He loved both of his children very much and he was determined to be a father figure in Alex's life like Travis wasn't. Honestly he wanted more children with Aria. He had one but he wanted way more. He loved the idea of their children. He had already missed out on so much of Jaime's life it made him sad. Jeremy soon entered the bedroom along with Alex and Jaime. They all climbed on the bed waking Aria.

"Ah I see you met Jaime and Alex." Ezra said to Jeremy.

"Yep." He nodded his head. He looked over at Alex who snuggled into his Mom's side.

"Morning Alex, Jaime and Jeremy." Aria smiled.

"Morning Aria." Jeremy said.

"Are you guys hungry?" Aria asked. All three nodded their heads.

"I'm going to go make breakfast" She said to Ezra.

As soon as breakfast was over they five headed to the living room to have a discussion on sisters brothers and how Ezra and Aria were getting back together. All the kids nodded their heads understanding that Jeremy and Jaime were half brother and sister.

"So Jeremy how old are you?" Aria smiled. He held up three fingers. "Wow! Big boy!" Aria said.

"Hey Jeremy, why don't you show Aria your car collection?" Ezra told him. He nodded and gave a grin. He took Aria's wrist and pulled out a backpack.

"Here is Lightning." Jeremy said showing a blue car.

"Wow. Then it must go really fast right?" Jeremy smiled then nodded his head. He had brown curly hair like Ezra. His nose was different so he must of gotten it from his Mom. Everything else was a carbon copy of Ezra.

"Do you want to watch a movie Aria?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure which movie?" Aria smiled at Jeremy accepting her so easily.

"Cars." Jeremy said.

"Sure! You want to see if you Daddy and your brother and sister want to watch it?" Aria asked.

"Sure." Jeremy said. Aria walked over to Ezra.

"You guys want to watch cars with us?" Aria asked.

"Ya sure." Jaime said. Ezra and Alex nodded along. Ezra and Aria were on the couch while Alex, Jaime, and Jeremy were sitting on the floor. They were watching so intently. Aria cuddled up to Ezra.

"It feels like we're a real family doesn't it?" Ezra whispered into Aria's ear.

"It does. We should expand it." Aria looked up.

"Soon Aria. Soon"

After the movie was over Alex and Jeremy went to play in the room while Aria was helping Jaime catch up with her school work. Ezra was at his desk also catching up on work.

"Ezra? I'm gonna make dinner." Aria shouted from the kitchen.

"Got it."

Aria got to work steaming the noodles and making the sauce. She didn't cook very well but she sure as hell wasn't going to let Ezra cook. He had the power to burn water she remembered. She chuckled to herself thinking back to the night where they gave up on cooking after burning 3 bowls of noodles. They got so frustrated. That was the night Jaime was conceived. She couldn't believe that was ten years ago. She was twenty-eight and he was thirty-five. It was amazing how huge there age gap was. She still couldn't believe she had found him. Out of all the men in the world she found the most perfect.

Jaime soon went to play with her brothers. She didn't really like the things she did but she loved them both so she went along with it. Jeremy and Alex were playing cars. At times they seemed so young but at others they seemed so grown up. Jaime placed a car on the racetrack.

"ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO." She said as the trio raced. Alex won and started clapping his hands. Jeremy pouted and Jaime laughed. Aria and Ezra stood in the doorway finding it amazing how the three interacted. Ezra intertwined his hand with Aria's. Aria's eyes gazed up on his and said, "Its crazy how a month ago I didn't think I'd ever have a real family. Now I have a daughter, a son, and a step-son." Aria walked over to the couch letting the three play.

"What is Lucy like." Aria blurted.

"Well, I don't know. What do you want to know." Ezra replied.

"Well is she amazing? Why'd you marry her?" Aria asked.

"Well at the time I was still lost and Hardy set me up with her telling me I needed to move past you. We dated for about a year then I proposed. I didn't think I'd ever find you again. We got married and after about two months she got pregnant. We had some issues agreeing so about a year later we called it quits. We're still friends but its for Jeremy's sake. I don't know if you wanted all that information but well there you go." Ezra finished.

"Oh." Is all that Aria said.

"Do you want to go get the kids for dinner?" Ezra asked.

"Sure." She walked over and called for them. The two boys waddled out first then was Jaime. The Family sat down and ate and talked. Aria felt like she had a complete family. The first time in ten years she felt happy. Her smile was genuine.

Later that night Ezra's arm was draped around Aria.

"Did you ever think we'd be here again?" Ezra asked.

"I never thought I would've found you." Aria looked into his sharp blue eyes.

"Tonight I felt like a real family." Ezra told her.

"I did too. But Ezra I think we should add another little baby too our family."

"Honey, I do too but-"

"Then why don't we. Ezra I know we have struggles right now but all thats been on my mind lately is a baby. Ezra I want to raise a baby together with you." Aria says.

"Well then-

**BAM! I'm still deciding if we should have an Ezria baby! Let me know! Thank you guys for reviewing and If you haven't seen my latest story you should THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Then why don't we. Ezra I know we have struggles right now but all thats been on my mind lately is a baby. Ezra I want to raise a baby together with you." Aria says._

"Well then lets make a baby." Aria smiles at him as he flips on top. They tried for a baby many times that night hoping they could have their little miracle soon. Aria slept amazing that night. When she woke up she smiled and placed her hand on Ezra's cheek. It was Sunday and Jeremy was going home on monday. The doors burst open and all the kids hopped on the bed.

"Morning Aria!" Jeremy smiled.

"Morning Mom!" Alex and Jaime chimed in.

"Morning kiddos." Aria smiled. She hopped off the bed to get breakfast going. The phone rang and Ezra ran to pick it up.

"Aria, Its Lucy. She wants to know if we all want to go to dinner?" He asked.

"Sure." Aria called out.

"We'll be there." Ezra said and hung up.

"Why'd she want to meet us?" Aria asked.

"Probably wants to see who the mother of my child is and let me say she's beautiful." Ezra's hot breath breathes on my neck. Suddenly I rush to the bathroom ruining the sexy moment. I lean over the toilet while Ezra holds my hair back. I flush and I smile at Ezra.

"Ezra! We're having a baby!" Aria squealed. She jumped into his arms and kisses him.

"Honey, we're going to have a family!" Ezra smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. He placed his hand on Aria's small stomach. They gathered the children in the room.

"So your father and I have some news." Ezra took hold of Aria's hand.

"What?" Jaime asked curiously.

"Your father and I are expecting a child." Aria smiled.

"Really!" Jeremy clapped. He hugged Aria.

"Yes you guys are going to be older sister and brothers!" Aria said.

_-LB-_

Soon they arrived at the dinner and Jeremy jumped into his moms arms. She hand her hand intertwined with another mans hand.

"Hi! Aria right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Aria smiled.

"And this is my boyfriend Tom." We all shook hands and sat down.

"Guess what Mommy!" Jeremy said.

"What?" Lucy said. Aria knew what was happening next but she was to late to stop it.

"I'm going to have a little sister or brother!" Jeremy clapped.

"Really?" Lucy said putting on her fake smile. "Wow. So soon! Congratulations!" Lucy fake laughed.

"Thanks." Aria said.

"So where'd you and Ezra meet?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we met in Rosewood where he used to teach." Aria said.

"Oh nice were you guys co-workers?" Lucy asked.

Aria began to pick her nails. "No." She nervously said. "Uh Ezra was my A.P English teacher." Aria blurted out.

"Oh Explains why your so young." Lucy said.

"Well yes but we didn't start dating till about 6 months ago." Ezra lied.

"So I'm guessing your putting up the baby for adoption?" Lucy asked.

"What? No. We actually wanted the baby." Aria stole a glance over at the kids which were completely blind to the conversation which was good.

"Why the rush?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I already had two children so why not a third." Aria said.

Lucy laughed. "Haha Why not? So I'm guessing the father is not in the picture for Jaime and Alex?" Lucy said.

"Well yes for Jaime no for Alex." Aria said.

"Wow so three different fathers?" Lucy started to get on Ezra's nerves questioning Aria like she was a child that stole someones crayons.

"Well No." Aria looked over at Ezra. Asking if she should tell her. He nodded his head. "Ezra actually is the father of Jaime, but I hid her until about six months ago from him." Aria sighed.

"Oh, I thought Jeremy was your first child." Lucy told Ezra. "Why would you date her if she hid something so big?" Lucy bitched.

"Because we love each other and it was complicated so you don't need to be judging our decisions." Ezra told her off.

"If you don't mind I think I'm heading back to Florida tonight so I will relieve you of your father duties." Lucy got up and took Jeremy.

"Mommy I don't want to leave Daddy, Aria, and my brother and sister." Jeremy whined.

"Look honey we can see them soon. Ok?" Lucy says.

"Ok. Bye Daddy, Aria, Jaime, and Alex." Jeremy waves as they wave back.

"God she's a bitch." Aria breathes out.

"I didn't think I would hear those words out of that mouth." Ezra says.

"Sorry I didn't mean that."

"It's ok. Lets just go home." Ezra took Aria's hand. Then Alex walked by and took Ezra's hand. Aria smiled at him because even though Ezra wasn't his biological father. He was his real father. When they got home Jaime went to her bedroom. Aria and Ezra gave Alex a bath and tucked him in. Soon the two were alone. The were in bed together.

"Aria, I'm so happy were having another baby. I can't begin to thank you." Ezra smiles at her.

"Ezra, you gave me this baby. It wasn't just me. It was you too." Aria says back.

"How about we go to dinner tomorrow night. Try to make it better. Just you and me."

"Who will watch the kids?"

"Well you know I have a sister right?" Ezra tells Aria.

"Well yea you mentioned her a couple times."

"Well she came back from France and is dying to meet Jaime and Alex. She wants to see her new niece and nephew."

"Well she does know Alex isn't yours right?"

"Yes, but the thing is I think we should try and get Travis to give up his parental rights." Ezra tells Aria.

"You want to adopt him?" Aria shocked.

"Well, yes if its ok with you. I know it might be moving a little fast but I don't want Travis around him. He hurt you Aria." Ezra says.

"I can try but it will be hard to convince him to give up his legal rights. He enjoys blackmailing." Aria wants to cry.

"I will never let him come near our family ever. You know that right? Aria, I love you so much." Ezra says.

"I know. I'm so lucky to have you Ezra." Aria smiles and lays her head on his chest.

"I am too." He whispers.

**_Ok so chapter 6 done. So I was thinking. What would you guys think of me uploading a little bit shorter chapters but more often? Please let me know. Its just I'm so busy now and barely have time to update! Ok thanks and Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Aria heard the doorbell ring. She finished putting on her red lipstick and ran to go get the door.

"Hi." Aria smiled at Ezra's sister.

"And you must be the beautiful mystery girl Ezra's been raving about. I'm Ashley." She put out her hand. She had curly brown hair like Ezra.

"Oh its so nice to meet you! Thank you for watching the kids tonight! I really apreciate it!" Alex and Jaime came out to greet their aunt. "This is Jaime she's ten and this is Alex he's two."

"Hi my name is Ashley but you can call me Aunt Ashley. Oh I've always wanted to say that." Ashley giggled.

"Ashley." Ezra came out.

"Ezra! How are you?"

"I'm fine how are you?"

"Perfect. Your children are so cute!" Ashley says.

"Thank you!" Ezra beams.

"Well I will leave you two alone! Have fun on your date!"

Ezra and Aria arrive at the restaurant and order dinner.

"Your sister is so sweet!"

"Yea she is I love her. Hey do you want to go to central park after dinner?" Ezra asks.

"That would be lovely." Aria smiles. When they arrive at the park Ezra finds a bench to sit at.

"So what do you want to name the baby?" Ezra asks.

"Ezra, its literally been 2 days since I got pregnant, I don't even know if its a boy or girl!"

"I know, I'm just so excited were going to have another baby! Isn't that what we wanted when we got older? To get married have kids?"

"Yea I remember us planning out our future. God I miss those days." Aria ponders.

_2 months later_

Aria was now four months pregnant. She thought she was only two but it turned out the baby was conceived the first time. Aria smiled happily as she looked at her stomach in the mirror. There was a slight bump on her abdomen. She smiled at it every time. Ezra wraps his arms around Aria's waist. He puts one hand on her hip and one on her stomach.

"You look so beautiful." Ezra whispers into her ear.

"Thank you Ez, aren't you excited?"

"Aria there aren't words to explain how excited I am."

"I called Travis." Aria blurts out.

"You did? Why?" Ezra starts to get worried.

"I wanted you to be Alex's father."

"I know honey but he could hurt you! I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Well at first he said hell no then he said he would meet us."

"So when are we meeting him?" Ezra asks.

"Tomorrow at the coffee shop around the corner."

"Ok."

-LB-

Travis sits at the table his hands in his lap. Aria walks in with Ezra hand in hand. She has a light blouse to cover up her pregnancy so Travis won't know. If he did he would make her life a living hell.

"So you want me to give up Alex to him." Travis says slyly.

"Yes, Travis face it you aren't really a father to him where Ezra is around all the time."

"Well fine then hand me the paper." Aria slides the paper in front of him and he signs. They all get up to leave. When Travis walks by he whispers "You owe me" in her ear. Fear fills Aria's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Aria got back to their apartment scared by Travis's comment. Ezra noticed Aria's behavior and said "Aria, what's wrong? I have custody of Alex now!"

"I know but Travis said something to me."

"What?"

"You owe me."

"You don't owe that bastard anything. If anything he owe's you." Ezra rages.

"But Ezra what happens if he hurts our family?"

"He won't touch one bone in your body or else he will pay."

"Ezra, I'm scared." Aria whimpers.

"Aria, I will do anything to keep our children and baby safe. You know that." Ezra cups Aria's face.

"Ezra I think we should move."

"Whatever it takes Aria. Where do you want to move?"

"Ezra, what about your job?"

"I can find another Aria, all that matters to me is that your safe."

"I was thinking Florida or maybe Chicago."

"Wherever you go I will Aria." Ezra smiles and kisses her soft lips.

"Thank you Ezra."

-LB-

Ezra was excited for today. Today Aria and him were going to explain to Alex that he was his "Father". Ezra was nervous but what would a two year old do? Would he just nod his head? Ezra doubted he would have a total meltdown. Aria looked at his face and noticed the nervousness. She smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"It will all be fine." Ezra nodded his head. Aria went to get Alex and sat him down on his high chair near the table.

"Alex, Mommy and Ezra have something important to tell you." Aria said. "Look, I know you never had a Daddy because he was out of the picture but Ezra is now going to be your Dad."

"Really?" The little boy clapped his hands excitedly. "Your going to be my Daddy?" He smiled.

"Yea bud." Ezra smiled at his son. He picked him up while Alex hugged him. Aria smiled at the sight. Finally they were a complete family. The Fitz's well maybe Aria wasn't but she knew that would be changed soon.

-LB-

"So that went well" Aria smiled as she pulled on her shoes.

"Yea, it did. We're now a complete family." Ezra smiled.

"Yes. So where do you think we should move?" Aria asked.

"It's up to you. Chicago or Florida?"

"I have honestly no idea. I love the idea of both. Where do you want to move?"

"Well, Chicago is nice but the beach is nice also."

"I think Florida is better." Aria says.

"It's perfect. We can raise Jaime and Alex and the newest addition to the family. Plus I'll be closer to Jeremy."

"I'm so glad. Now we just need to tell the children." Aria knew it wasn't a problem. She hoped they would be excited they finally would be able to settle down in a place where they could be a real family. She could just imagine the house they'd live in. A huge one with an outdoor bathtub. Her and Ezra's bedroom would be so big it would have it's own seperate living quarters. She knew it was a long ways from what she would get but people could dream.

She slowly moved getting her dress on. Tonight her and Ezra would be having dinner with Ashley. Aria knew Ezra was excited to get to see his sister. Aria couldn't wait to get to know her too. Ezra and her grabbed their coats and left to go get dinner. When they arrived she smiled at Ashley who was sitting at the white clothed table.

"Ezra, Aria!" She smiled.

"Hi Ashley. How are you?" Aria said polietley.

"I'm fine! I should be asking you that question! How's the pregnancy?"

"Well, I'm only four months in but pretty well considering morning sickness! I can't wait till next doctors appointment! We get to know the gender!" Ashley squealed in excitement. She couldn't wait to be new aunt.

"So how's mom and dad?" Ezra asks. He hadn't seen them since the incidents that were at least 10 years ago.

"Their good. Still snobby as ever. I told Wesley I saw you and he really misses you."

"Wow, I haven't seen Wesley in ages. I should give him a call." Aria shudders when she remembers Wesley. She never told Ezra about the kiss. She never wanted to. It was a mistake and she never meant it to happen. "So Aria and I have some big news." Ezra says. "We're moving to Florida!"

"Wow! Congrats! I'm so glad you guys are settling down. I'll say New York is not really a place to raise kids!" Ashley says.

"Yea, we just want to raise our family in a nice quiet town away from all the drama." Aria says.

"Well thats good!" Ashley smiles. Aria looks around the restaurant. She spots a familiar couple entering the door. Byron and Ella. She hadn't spoked to them since she got pregnant. She looked at her black tight fitting dress, where you could obviously tell she was pregnant. She nudged Ezra.

"My parents." Aria whispered. Ezra's eyes filled with shock as he saw them.

"What's going on." Ashley confusedly said.

"Ummm, family emergency. I have to leave" Aria stutters. Aria leaps from her chair and tries to run out of the restaurant but fails as Byron and Ella notice her.

"Aria?" Ella's voice rings out. Aria sighs in defeat as she turns around to face the last person she wants to see.

**Bleahh cliffy! Review please! Thank you for being patient with my inability to write very fast! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Aria?" Ella's voice rings out. Aria sighs in defeat as she turns around to face the last person she wants to see._

"Hi." Aria mumbles. She hears Ella gasp at her.

"Your pregnant again?" Byron almost screams.

"Yes, I am. Have a problem with that?" Aria snaps.

"First your pregnant at eighteen then you become pregnant again! Aria, you should have a job and be getting married not having children!" Ella says.

"I can do what I want to! I'm not yours anymore! You kicked me out on the streets when I needed you the most. My children were homeless for most of their lives because of you." Aria rages.

"Children? Meaning you have multiple! God, I thought we raised you better." Byron shakes his head.

"Yes, there is Jaime and Alex. I also have a step-son."

"Who's your husband?" Ella asks.

"Not yet husband but we will get married and you don't need to know him." Aria didn't want to stir up anymore trouble because if she told them that Ezra was the father to her two other children they'd freak.

"Well, I think we have a right to know who your seeing!" Byron says angrily.

"You lost that right when you kicked me out!" Byron storms out of the restaurant leaving Aria, Ella, Ezra, and Ashley. Who were still sitting at the table.

"Aria, I know we kicked you out. I made a mistake losing you. I'm so happy that you finally have a family and a boyfriend who loves you. Look, If you will let me I would love to meet them." Ella says.

"I would have to think about that but my boyfriend is here. I don't know if you want to meet him because last time you did it didn't go very well but he is the father of my children so you have no right to get angry."

"Your dating Ezra?" Ella asks confusedly.

"Yes mom."

"Well, I guess I'm happy for you. I can't do anything about it."

"Thank you mom for understanding and I will give you a call when you can see the children."

"Really! Thank you Aria! Congratulations on your pregnancy!" Ella squeals. She waves again and exits the restaurant. Ezra walks over when he knows the coast is clear.

"So how'd it go?" Ezra asks.

"I told my mom who you were and that she could see the children. My dad however doesn't know and I don't want him around the children." Aria says.

"Well at least she took it well."

"Yea."

"What's going on!" Ashley says.

"Look, Ezra and I's relationship probably isn't under the most normal circumstances but we'll explain it you! And those were my parents, my dad doesn't support our relationship." Aria says. Her and Ezra explained it to her. She was shocked who wouldn't be. The relationship belonged in a movie. When the couple arrived home Aria was exhausted and fell asleep on the couch. Ezra went to the computer to go buy tickets to Florida so he and Aria could go look at houses. He looked at Aria. Her small form took up half of the couch, her hair was scattered across the pillow. He smiled and took her small body in his arms. He placed her on the bed and placed the blanket over her body. He crawled next to her. She placed herself in his arms.

-LB-

The following morning Jaime and Alex came into their room.

"Daddy! Jwaime and I are hungry." Alex whines.

"Ok, I'm coming don't wake up your Mother she's still sleeping." Ezra whispers and takes the two kids to the kitchen.

"Why is mom still sleeping" Jaime asks sticking the spoon filled with cereal into her mouth.

"She ran into someone last night she didn't want to see. She'll be fine though." Ezra says. He puts down a bowl of some sort of mushy food so Alex can eat.

"Here buddy it's time to eat." He tries to put the spoon of food into his son's mouth. Alex's mouth remains closed.

"Please eat for daddy." He tries again but fails at it. Aria's small arms wrap around Ezra's waist. She takes hold of the spoon.

"Your such an amateur at this." Aria teases. "Alex, the airplane is coming open up." Aria spins the spoon in circles and plops the food in Alex's mouth. Ezra smiles at how good a mother she is. "See Ezra!" Aria laughs and kisses Ezra.

"I booked the tickets, we're leaving in three days."

"Ok, I've already circled some houses we should look at." Aria says. "Which reminds me when should we tell the kids?"

"We could do it right now!" Ezra says. They gather up the children, and told them. Jaime had a hard time with news but Alex didn't know any better. Aria was excited though to go to Florida. Ashley would watch the kids an her and Ezra would have four days alone. Just Aria and Ezra.

**SPOILER*** OH MY GOD I HEARD EZRIA KISSED! AHHHHHH! Well I don't know for sure because I don't have TV so I have to buy the episodes on WEDNESDAY! Do you feel my pain! But anyways yea. I was going to upload this on Friday but in honor of the PLL Summer Finale :( I decided to upload today! Go me! Ok sorry I'm just excited! So how did you guys like it? Please review! You guys are so sweet I love your reviews when I get them I smile so much! Thank You everybody for reading! Kisses!**


	10. Chapter 10

Aria took the iPhone in her hand as she dialed Spencer's number. She hadn't called this number in years. She hadn't seen Spencer in years either. Aria didn't know if Spencer knew why she left or if she even had kids. Finally, Spencer's voice rang out over the phone.

"Hasting-Cavanaugh Law firm this is Spencer speaking."

"Hi, Spencer it's me Aria."

"Aria? As in Aria Montgomery?"

"That's me."

"Oh my god hi! I haven't seen or heard from you in ten years! How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

"I'm good."

"So I wanted to know if you wanted to meet for lunch sometime?"

"That would be great! Do you live in New York?"

"Yep. Do you want to meet at the vegan cafe?" Aria asks.

"That would be great. Does tomorrow at noon work?"

"That would be fantastic. I'll see you then!" Aria hangs up the phone and goes back to her suitcase piling clothes in. She snuck some very sexy clothes in as well just a little present for Ezra.

_-LB-_

Aria enters the restaurant. The aroma of fresh vegetables enters her nose as she sits at one of the cherry wood tables. When Spencer enters her stomach is swollen ten times the normal size.

"Spence!" Aria squeals.

"Aria! I've missed you!" Spencer hugs her best friend!

"Wow, your pregnant!" Aria says.

"Yes, my second child with Toby. But wow your pregnant too!" Aria's bump sticks out a little bit but not much.

"Yes, this will be Ezra and I's second biological child as well!"

"Where'd you go. I come home from Texas and you disappeared!"

"Well, I got pregnant with Ezra and I's child. I left Rosewood and came here. I raised my daughter Jaime on a low salary but we made it through. Then I met Travis. I thought he was nice but turns out he's only nice when your not carrying his child. Recently he gave up parental rights to Alex so now he is Ezra's which is really great!" Aria says.

"Wow, tough." The two go on to talk about their boyfriends and chat like old times. Aria left the restaurant smiling like old times. Glad to have her best friend back.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days passed by quickly. Soon Aria's alarm clock blared signaling for her to get her lazy ass out of bed. She woke up stifling a groan. Her brunette hair was frizzy and her eyes had dark circles from the previous night. Jaime and Alex wouldn't go to bed and Aria had to get everything settled for Ashley. She was so grateful Ashley could babysit them. Bringing them to Florida would've been a nightmare. She slowly woke Ezra who let out a yawn.

"God what time is it?" He groggily asks.

"three a.m our plane leaves in two hours." Aria replies.

"Who's dumb idea was it to book the tickets this early?" Ezra groans.

"Yours dumbass now get up"

"No need to be feisty." Ezra smiles and attacks Aria's lips. She straddles his lap while slowly kissing him. "Want to make a quickie?"

"We do not have time for a quickie." Aria scolds.

She goes and gets ready. Aria double checks the bags making sure she has everything. She was always OCD about that. She makes sure she has her vitamins the doctor prescribed for her. When she walked out she saw Jaime and Alex sitting on the floor.

"What are you two doing up?"

"We wanted to say goodbye." Jaime says.

"You two are too cute!" Aria smiles at the miracles she was blessed with. "Aunt Ashley is going to be here in about fifteen minutes.

"Why can't we go to Florida?" Jaime whines.

"Because, all me and Daddy are doing is looking at houses which isn't very fun!" Aria chuckles.

"Still it's not fair." Jaime pouts.

"Next time pumpkin." Aria kisses Jaime's head. Ashley knocks on the door and rolls her bags in.

"Are you bringing Antartica?" Ezra jokes.

"Ha ha funny." Ashley laughs. Ezra checks his watch.

"Aria it's time to leave." Ezra says. "I love you Jaime and Alex. He kisses their heads.

"Aww I'll miss my little babies." Aria says. "Bye my Angels! Bye Ashley!" Aria smiles and waves as she rolls the luggage out the door.

"Have fun you two!" Ashley waves.

At the airport Aria groans. Ezra knows she hates security lines and airplanes. She sits on the luggage reading magazines.

"Your so cute when your angry." Ezra teases.

"So funny Ezra. I fucking hate lines." Aria huffs.

"I know babe, but hey at least we have the whole airplane ride to look forward to!"

"Yea, four luxury hours in a pressurized compartment sounds like fun" Aria rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but those four luxurious hours get to be spent with me! Any girl would fight for the chance but you got it all for free!" Ezra jokes.

"Yep I'm sure Naomi would jump at that chance!" Aria says. Ezra laughs remembering the girls in Aria's grade that used to drool on the desks over him.

"Look the lines moving!" They finally reach the security point and Aria takes off her heels placing them in the box. She walks through with the sway in her hips which Ezra absolutely loves. When they finally make it out Aria goes to the bathroom.

"The perks of being pregnant!" Aria groans as she sits down next to Ezra.

"Yes but still the rewards are amazing." Ezra says.

"Yea they would be but the father is you!" Aria jokes.

"I'm offended."

"Does this help?" Aria leans in a places her mouth on his. He places his arm around her waist and she snuggles her head into his.

Soon, when the boarding is called Ezra collects the bags and they head over to settle on the plane. They get two seats together and Aria gets the window seat. Ezra places his hand on Aria's knee. When the plane takes off Aria is a little frightened. When they finally got settled Aria put her iPod in and snuggled into Ezra's chest. Ezra kissed her head. She soon fell asleep and Ezra placed his hand on her small stomach. He was happy to finally have his Aria back. The pilot soon announced that they would be landing soon. He slowly shook Aria awake and he opened her arms and yawned . "Were here already?" Aria said.

"Yes, you slept the whole flight."

"Well thats what raising a family does to you."

"You are amazing at it." Ezra smiles and kisses her lips "Good thing you can relax for the next four days"

"Yea good thing." Ezra smiled.

-LB-

When they arrive at the hotel. Aria smiles at the gorgeous marble hotel.

"You like it?" Ezra takes Aria's hand.

"Ezra, it's gorgeous!" Aria marvels. When Ezra opened the door Aria spun around like a six year old as Ezra laughed. Aria planted her lips on his as he swung her small body around.

"I'm so glad I found you." Ezra whispers in her ear.

**So kinda a filler I know but next chapter they will be looking at houses and maybe flying back idk haven't wrote it i'm a slacker! Leave me ideas and please review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
